The Favour
by Wamakai
Summary: It was hard to tell when it really happened, but the truth was, he wasn't just doing Tsuna a favour. He was making the decision to show her how he felt. Review please? Gokudera x Haru; Don't like, don't read.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn. I am only responsible for the plot of this fanfic.**

_**Author's note: **_**So, I've written a couple of Hibari x Haru fics and thought I might take a walk on the wild side with this one. Does anyone else see a spark between Goku and Haru or is it just me? Review and let me know what you think? The story's set with the adult characters so... there you go! Many thanks :)**

Gokudera looked at the flowers in his hand and sighed. He was doing this as a favour to the Tenth. Tsuna needed some time to tell Kyoko how he truly felt about her and if things went well for him and Kyoko, Haru would need something to fall back on no doubt. As the Tenth's right hand man, it was his duty to see to it that the Tenth didn't worry and that the entire family didn't fall apart. He cleared his throat and knocked on Haru's door.

She opened it a moment later and looked a little disappointed that it was Gokudera.

"Oh, Gokudera. It's you..." she said looking behind him. He tried to squelch the embarrassment he felt at being openly rejected. It had never happened before.

"He's not here," he said feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second. Haru flushed and looked down. They stood there awkwardly for a moment then Gokudera showed her the flowers.

"I... I came to escort you downstairs," he said.

"Thank you. I'll be out in a moment. Would you like to wait in here? I'll only be a moment." She stepped aside and let him into her room. The rooms in the Vongola mansion were made for comfort. Each one had a private bathroom and changing room, which was where Haru was now headed as Gokudera took a seat in an armchair near the desk in the corner.

While he waited, Gokudera replayed the scene in his head. He had been openly rejected by Haru! It was a blow to his pride, but he couldn't expect her to fawn at his feet either. He tapped his fingers on the chair mulling it over. It would be for her own good if she chose him. Then the blow of losing the Tenth would be at least lessened if nothing else.

It wasn't that he didn't like Haru so much as disliking the fact that she didn't like him. She had taken care of him when he was hurt. She had cooked delicious meals for all of them. She had been there on so many occasions, it was hard to tell when it really happened, but the truth was, he wasn't just doing Tsuna a favour. He was making the decision to show her how he felt. The only question now was how she would react to it.

He hardly noticed her walking back into the room, but when he did, all he could do was gape. The lilac dress she wore had a white lace neckline and sash and pooled at her feet. The jewelled earrings set off the gleam in her eyes and contrasted perfectly with her dark hair. She held out the necklace and smiled.

"Could you please help me fasten this?" she asked. He got up and did as she asked. She lifted her hair out of the way and he caught the faint scent of strawberries and cream as he put the necklace around her neck. Where he touched her skin, it was silky smooth and it was all he could to to fight the urge not to drop a kiss there.

He fastened the clasp then stepped back as she turned with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"You look beautiful Haru..." he said and reached for her hand. She stepped back and shook her head.

"Goku, I know why he isn't here. It's not me he loves. It's Kyoko, isn't it? He sent you so I wouldn't feel bad about it..."

"How...?"

"It doesn't matter how I know. I would rather go into that party alone than with someone who only pities me so you can just show yourself the way out," she said and began to step past him when he grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"It's not pity," he said turning her around to face him, "it's the truth. You look very beautiful. And I'm glad he chose Kyoko."

She shut her eyes, a rebellious tear running down her cheek and looked away but he turned her face towards his, smiling genuinely for the first time since he got there.

"Because now I don't have to feel bad about this," he said and kissed her. After the initial shock had worn off, he felt her begin to relax under him and held her close. It was something he had never felt before, but it felt better than anything he though he could. He pulled away and brushed her tears away. She smiled and took a step back. Smiling back at her, he offered her a handkerchief for her tears, then he offered her his arm.

Yamamoto would never let this one go. He would tease Gokudera for a lifetime! But it didn't matter, not really. Haru squeezed his arm and when he looked down, she flushed slightly.

"Thank you," she said as they walked down the wall. Mission accomplished, thought Goku, but not so much a mission any more. Haru laughed and waved at Hana, Kyoko and Bianchi in the corner of the room then excused herself and went to join them. He noticed, to his amusement, that he didn't keel over from pain when he looked at his sister. He chuckled as he watched Haru. This was one favour he definitely owed the Tenth for.


End file.
